Impossible is a word to be found only in the dictionary of fools
by Geeeky-fandoms
Summary: Dylan is alone and he gets why. He's not easy to like. He understands that. No one would ever care about him. Until one man changes his view point. But will someone stand in the way.
1. Chapter 1

Impossible is a word to be found only in the dictionary of fools.

A/N So, this a story I've been working in for a while but it only really came to life after Sundays episode when I found the character I needed. As always, I do not own casualty, sorry for any: spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes, characters mistakes and weird ships. Napoleon quotes courtesy of the Internet or Etwenthome's amazing story disquietude. Which I really need to finish. Thanks enjoy the story!

1.

Busy social life

Impossible is a word to be found only in the dictionary of fools- Napoleon Bonaparte

"What, yours and dervla's busy social life?" Rita said. Dylan kept a straight face though the words stung. He slunk into his office and sat down, the words of his colleges had been getting to him more often than ever and it was painful. Dylan had planned to take his break but a very flustered looking Ben walked in.

"Dr Keogh? You're needed in resus." He said quietly, though at this point Dylan was oblivious as to why.

"Yes okay coming" Dylan sighed, he was pissed at the ward. They thought they knew him but they knew fuck all. No-one had gotten to know him and he felt awfully alone. He really didn't want to work, but, he had no choice. Dylan walked into the room where he found Cal desperately trying to restart a young boys heart.

Finally, Dylan was able to take his break. He switched on his laptop and sat down to watch his favorite program.

Ethan walked past Dylan's office to hear, what he didn't know was, laughter. Immediately, concerned for the safety of his boss and a man who's opinion he valued very much, Ethan gently knocked before entering. As he entered, Ethan heard an unmistakable voice and instantly became aware of what Dylan was watching.

"Ouran high school host club right?" Ethan said causing Dylan to jump from shock.

"Evan what the hell are doing?" Dylan said

"My names Ethan for the last time and I heard noises that sounded like you were having trouble breathing. I did knock." Ethan replied stumbling over a few of the words.

"Sorry Ethan. Can you not tell anyone about this?" Dylan asked

"Yeah sure but it's just anime Dylan it's fab. You should try Is It Wrong To Try To Pick Up Girls In The Dungeon. It's an action anime. Or Attack On Titan." Ethan turned to leave.

"Wait! I'm sick of watching anime alone, would you please come over tonight and watch some with me?" Dylan asked

"Sure, why the hell not! Shall I invite lofty he's an uber anime nerd?" Ethan asked smiling.

"Er, maybe next time not too comfortable telling people." Dylan answered rubbing his neck.

"Okay want me to bring anything?" Ethan questioned.

"No, I think we'll be okay. Can you come straight after work?" Dylan asked hopefully.

"Yeah I'm not busy!" Ethan said "I should get back to work now. See you later Dylan."

The shift drew to a close and the gang had gathered in the reception. All the couples were casually talking. (Couples in this story: Zoe/Max, Honey/Jacob, Lily/Cal, Robyn/ Lofty, Rita/Connie, Iain, Dixie, Big Mac, Noel/ Oc and Ethan/?).

"Right," Cal said "first round on me"

The whole group erupted into thanks cal's and similar expressions and they all started to leave except for Ethan who stood waiting for Dylan.

"Eth," Cal said " you coming?"

Ethan looked up and stared at his brother and colleagues.

"No, I can't I'm going to Dylan's tonight." He said, causing the whole world to gasp.

"Dylan as in not of this earth Dylan?" Lofty asked

"As in Dylan Keogh" Ethan said

"Are you insane?" Rita asked.

"No, I just think perhaps you should try getting to know him. He might be really nice and/or kind but none of you have even given him a chance. You just assume you won't like him and you know perhaps you would if you tried. You all felt that way about lily at one point. Perhaps you should give him a chance, because I don't think anyone's ever got to know him and I'm sure as hell gonna try." Ethan said before swiftly turning on his heals and walking towards Dylan's office. Ethan burst open the door and flopped down into the seat opposite Dylan.

"Ethan are you okay?" Dylan asked.

"No I'm not. I can't believe them. They don't even know you yet they assume to know how you are. They assume that they know who you are and how you are as a person but they have never gotten to know you it's horrible. I'm sorry, you probably wouldn't want to hear that." Ethan sobbed

"Ethan, it's okay, you don't need to get worked up. It's just me and its impossible to like me I know." Dylan said awkwardly patting the younger man on the shoulder.

"Impossible is a word to be found only in the dictionary of fools - Napoleon Bonaparte." Ethan said

"Perhaps." Dylan replied.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n finally finished this chapter.I hope you like it. I hope to update my abc collection sometime this week. Thanks for reading Xand.

2.

In the dark

The truest wisdom is a resolute determination. - Napoleon Bonaparte

Ethan and Dylan sat in silence for a few more minuets before Dylan muttered something about collecting his stuff. Ethan still felt low. There was something he always carried. To make him happy when he was sad. A large pink rabbit toy. He pulled it out of his bag and pulled it close to him. (Yes this is ousachan fight me. If you don't get my anime references you'll be okay it doesn't really matter.) It smelt like his mother and it made him very happy particularly when he was feeling upset.

It was also the only present Cal had ever bought him. It was practically as valuable to him as Ousachan (I'm guessing the spelling) was to Hunny Senpai. By this point, Ethan was sobbing. The tears were unstoppable and he didn't know why but the whole thing had struck a chord somewhere deep within himself. Perhaps he felt that they way some of the others felt towards Dylan other people had felt towards him before. Or perhaps he just understood how Dylan felt. Whatever it was ,it was powerful. Ethan was still crying when Dylan returned.

"Ethan are you okay?" He asked bending down next to him. Ethan looked at Dylan tears welling in his eyes once more.

"I don't know what's wrong. I just, I just feel bad for you. Like no one cares and I really hate it." Ethan said quietly.

"I've always dealt with people who don't care about me, Ethan. Hardly anyone ever has. I know if anyone can change that. Make people look to see who I am. It's you. There is no one else in this world capable of it. No one is as perfect as you are. No one changes people's views the way you do. It's you Ethan. You can help but you don't have to, you never have to. If you help that's my life changed forever, but if you don't its your choice. Of all the people on earth who can chose to help me, only what you decide matters. And I promise that whatever you chose is fine by me because I'm used to being alone. In fact, being around people is kind of scary to me. It's not something I'm used to or enjoy, and letting you in is the scariest thing I've ever done. So, are we going to sit here all night or go elsewhere?" Dylan said, slowly getting quieter as he went. Ethan looked at him and smiled.

"I'm none of those things" he muttered, "let's go, I need to get out of here."

Soon, the pair were walking through the streets of Holby laughing at anime references and trying not to freeze to death. As they walked, the sky began to become dark and Ethan felt as though something was following them. He had always been slightly afraid of the dark but he assumed that it was natural. In a sense that everyone should be afraid of the dark because bad things happen in the dark. The dark is a natural fear. Ethan kept looking over his shoulder checking his surroundings he couldn't help but feel completely terrified. Dylan sensed the fear of his companion and turned to look at him.

"Ethan are you okay?" He said oddly nice.

"I just, and don't laugh at me, I'm absolutely terrified of the dark." Ethan clamped his eyes shut ready for the jeering.

"That's okay, why would I laugh? I'm afraid of spiders but I have Dervla who eats them and you live somewhere close to where you work so you don't have to walk in the dark. We both have a solution to our fears and so when we are put out of our comfort zone we are bound to be afraid. It's okay though, you aren't alone." Dylan stated plainly.

"Umm Dyla- Dr Keogh, what breed of dog is Dervla?" Ethan asked shyly.

"Why is there a problem? Oh no I should have checked." Dylan began

"No it's my fault. I just really don't like St. Bernard's. Cal showed my "Cujo" when I was like four and yeah." Ethan muttered and without warning Dylan began to chuckle to himself.

"It's not funny, he had been calling me tad for ages as well I was absolutely terrified."

"I-I'm so-so-sorry but it's just so funny!" Dylan chuckled.

"You have a remarkable sense of humour Dr Keogh. Are we nearly there now?"

"Yes, Ethan we are nearly there. That's my boat." Dylan said pointing to eloquent narrow boat.

The pair walked in to the boat and Ethan awkwardly sat down on a surprisingly comfy bench, as Dervla came over to great her owner and Ethan. Ethan looked around and was surprised to see a bookcase full of animes, Cowboy beepbop, ouran, AOT, bleach, Naruto and many others. After a while a nice aroma began to fill the air. Was Dylan cooking?

"Something smells good." Ethan said now standing by the door to the kitchen.

"Holy ffff, crap I forgot to ask, rogan josh is that okay. If its not I can make something else. I mean... Sorry." Dylan rambled.

"It's okay, and it better be spicy, because if its not I'm not eating it."

"Am I stupid for not adding extra spice? I'll add more." Dylan said

"The truest wisdom is a resolute determination.- Napoleon Bonaparte."


	3. Chapter 3

A/n the quote isn't in this chapter because its the same quote as in the next chapter and it felt right to end this one here so. sorry its crap. Also, if anyone is willing to help me out please pm me or say so in a review thanks in advance- xand

On the boat

Courage isn't having the strength to go on- it is going on when you don't have the strength- Napoleon Bonaparte

The pair sat around Dylan's small boat table and ate their food. Ethan could sense the tenseness and decided it may be best to leave him be for the time. He couldn't help but stare in awe at the attractiveness of the boat, the elegance and attention to detail left him spell-bound. After a few minutes, Dylan spoke.

"Is the food good?" he asked

"A little mild but good" Ethan said

"Are you kidding me, my mouth is on fire" Dylan stared at Ethan eyes wide.

"What are we going to watch?" Ethan changed the subject fearing the fact he may have offended his new friend.

"Death Note if that's okay with you." Dylan bowed his head and Ethan smiled.

"I am justice" he said laughing.

"Thank god you like it, I was worried that you wouldn't like it and then it would be awkward and other things." Dylan stated awkwardly wringing his hands together.

Ethan cleared his plate and sat back watching as Dylan finished his food. Dylan noticeably shifted under Ethan's gaze and noticing this, the younger man turned his gaze away. Finally, Dylan finished his food and called Dervla across from the other side of the room.

Dervla expertly licked the excess sauce off the place and Ethan wondered if this was healthy for the dog. Dylan got up and walked out of the kitchen area, awkwardly, Ethan followed suit. Ethan could feel in his gut that something was wrong he just couldn't quite figure out what yet. The pair sat on the awkwardly small couch meaning they were just about touching and put on _Death Note._ Whilst they were there Ethan figured he might as well find out what else he had in common with Dylan.

"Dylan, what other things do you like?" Ethan asked hoping the reclusive older man wouldn't shut down.

"Um, I'm defiantly a fanboy. I love _Harry Potter, Sherlock, Doctor Who, Supernatural_ and my guilty pleasures the _A song of ice and fire_ books and the tv version _Game of Thrones._ What about you?" Dylan admitted.

"Pretty much the same, I also love _The Flash, Arrow, Grey's Anatomy, House, Glee_ and _True Blood._ In terms of films though, pretty much anything by _Marvel_ or _DC_ an book to film adaptations _The Hunger Games_ for example, any films with Eddie Redmayne, Tom Hiddlestone, Benedict Cumberbatch or Jenifer Lawrence in it. What about music?"

Dylan thought for a few minutes.

"Have you heard of a band called _Get Scared_? They're my favourite."

"I love _Get Scared, Twenty One Pilots, My Chemical Romance, Panic! At the Disco, Fall Out Boy and Black Veil Brides."_ Ethan smiled.

"Oh my its ten thirty, I didn't realise it was so late." Dylan said.

"Crap I better go." Ethan said

The pair said their goodbyes and Ethan set of home. It is important at this point to remember Ethan is afraid of the dark. Ethan is afraid of the dark with good reason.

"Bad things happen in the dark you idiot."


End file.
